


Perspective

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is depressed about turning thirty-five until he realizes how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean Astin's 35th birthday, February 2006.

Thirty-five. Sean grimaced as he blew out the candles, then chided himself for being ungrateful for a life most people envied. What did he have to complain about? He was healthy and strong. He got paid outrageous sums of money for doing something he loved. He had a wife who loved him and three gorgeous daughters he adored. And in a beach house in Venice, the love of his life, a beautiful young man with incredible blue eyes, waited. When he tasted the first bite of birthday cake, Sean was smiling. He had to be the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
